A Beatiful Love
by EmTorres
Summary: Esta es la historia de un amor que va mas alla de todas las reglas, Lucas Grabeel tiene novia y Ashley tiene novio, ¿pero el destino dejara que a estos dos amgios los una algo mas que la amistad? xxLASHLEYxx
1. The Start Of Love

Bueno esta la primer historia que escribo y va dedicada a todas las fans de Lashley, amo esta pareja, seguire escribiendo sobre ellos, solo dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios, y espero que disfruten esta historia de amor

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley sonrie- dijo un muchacho rubio de ojos azules que sostenia una filmadora en su mano

La chica le sonreia a el, hacia muecas graciosas, le tiraba besos con la mano, parecian realmente una pareja feliz, sino fuera por los respectivos novia y novio de ambos, que detenian el verdadero amor que se tenian entre ellos.

Los dos se encontraban de viaje en Paris, para la premiere de Hsm2, solo asistieron ellos dos porque el resto del cast estaba ocupado con sus proyectos en ee.uu, Ashley le habia dicho a su novio Jared que debia hacer el viaje, pero acompañada de Lucas solamente, cosa que a Jared le molesto porque tenia celos de Lucas, al estar muy cerca de Ashley, el no veia eso como una amistad sino como algo mas, el habia observado esas miradas que se tenian el uno por el otro cuando se encontraban en el estudio grabando las canciones del cd, fue allí cuando Ashley se quedo pensativa y recordando el momento cuando le dijo a Jared del viaje:

¿Por que iras solo con Lucas?- Jared le dijo en un tono molesto a Ashley cuando le dio la noticia

Ya te dije Jared, es porque el resto de los chicos se quedaran trabajando en sus otros proyectos, y como Lucas y Yo no tenemos proyectos en este momento, Kenny nos pidio si podiamos ir nosotros, y no le iba a decir que no- dijo Ashley con un tono cansado de decirle mas de diez veces lo mismo

¿Pero Ash, por que no va el solo?- dijo el con un tono mas agresivo

Jared, te lo tengo que repetir, deja de actuar asi, solo es una semana-dijo Ashley ya gritando colorada

¿Como que estoy actuando?- Jared le dijo aun agresivo

Estas actuando como si tuvieras celos de Lucas- Ashley le respondio

¿Yo celoso?, si vieras la forma en que lo miras y el a ti, como si no pudiera estar celoso-Jared respondio

Jared, no tienes porque estar celoso, Lucas es solo mi amigo, hace varios años que nos conocemos, aparte el esta con Emily, su novia, o te olvidas-Ashley le respondio mas relajada

No tiene nada que ver que este con su novia, te buscaria a ti igual- Jared respondio

Jared, dejemos esto aca, y dejemos de pelear, no quiero arruinar mi dia discutiendo una cosa que no tiene sentido- dijo ella agrrando su maleta para ir al aeropuerto

¿Que no tiene sentido?, tu me tienes que entender a mi, te vas con Lucas por una semana a nada mas ni nada menos que a Paris, la ciudad de los enamorados, quieres que yo me quede tranquilo aquí, pensando en que tu y Lucas estas juntos- Jared le respondio gritando en la puerta de su casa

Dejalo asi Jared, cuando vuelva hablaremos sobre nostros, tuvistes muchas actitudes raras este ultimo tiempo que me dan miedo, y no quiero convivir con una persona asi- Ash dijo con algunas palabras en sus ojos

Ashley- Jared le dijo suavemente

No Jared, mi vuelo esta por salir y no lo quiero perder- Ash respondio agarrando su valija y subio al auto que la llevaria al aeropuerto

Ashley, Ashley- dijo Lucas con un tono de preocupación cuando vio a Ashley pensativa y a punto de llorar

¿Qué paso?- dijo ella saliendo del pensamiento

No se, solo te estaba preguntando si querias ir a almorzar- dijo Lucas mirandola con sus azules ojos a ella preocupado todavía

Me encantaria- dijo ella con un tono mas alegre

¿Ash, estas bien?- el dijo acercándose lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con ella

Ash tuvo un sentimiento que no habia sentido antes, si estoy bien Lucas, no tienes que preocuparte- dijo sonriendole

Ash amo verte sonreir- le dijo el rubio con una dulce sonrisa

Ashley sentia que se derretia cuando Lucas pronuncio aquellas palabras¿que me esta pasando? se pregunto ella por dentro,¿ acaso me estan pasando cosas con Lucas? Salio de ese pensamiento y sintio que le temblaban las piernas y le respondio

Gracias Luc- ella dijo y sin pensar que le habia dicho Luc

Ash, me llamastes Luc- le dijo el rubio asombrado, no me llamas asi desde que estas con Jared

No me habia dado cuenta, quizas con la relacion que empeze con Jared, perdimos un poco de nuestra amistad- ella dijo

Si, y yo desde que estoy con Emily no hice nada para recomponerla-le dijo el triste, cambio su cara y dijo:

Me alegra que estemos compartiendo este momento juntos dijo con una feliz sonrisa

A mi tambien- Ash le devolvio la sonrisa

Lucas tomo de la mano a Ashley como lo hacian cada vez que caminaban juntos, Ashley se sentia muy protegida con Lucas a su lado, el le hacia olvidar de lo que paso con Jared, todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sus mirabas se conectaban como una prefecta melodía de amor, solo ellos dos, en ese mundo que Ashley amaba, y que a Lucas tranquilizaba de su irremediable relacion con Emily que decaia cada dia mas y mas, solo estaban solo ellos, como dos amantes en la ciudad del amor.


	2. A Kiss

A Beatiful Love (parte 2)

_**A Beatiful Love**_ (parte 2)

Ya habia pasado una semana de que Lucas y Ashley habían llegado a Paris, pero durante esa semana los dos presintieron en sus pensamientos el comienzo de algo nuevo, un nuevo sentimiento que no habían sentido el uno por el otro salvo por el día

En que se conocieron por primera vez

Ashley se encontraba en la sala de estar del hotel relajada, hundida en sus pensamientos

Acerca de cómo habian cambiado sus actitudes al estar cerca de Lucas, cuando una voz la llamo, sacándola de sus pensamientos, cuando se dio cuenta de quien tenia al lado, su cara comenzó a sonrojarse, cosa que le extrañaba nuevamente

Ash- llamo a ella nuevamente el rubio de ojos azules

Ehmm…si Luc, que pasa?- dijo ella con un tono atontado por sumergirse en aquellos ojos

Nada mas venia a decirte que iré a mi cuarto a realizar algunas llamadas- le respondió el rubio mirando a esos dulces ojos marrones que el apreciaba tanto

Si quieres algo solo llama a mi puerta-le dijo este por ultimo

Si claro Luc- le respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa

Nuevamente ella noto que su celular estaba llamando

Hola, quien habla- respondió ella

Ash, soy yo Jared- respondió su novio del otro lado

Ah , jared – respondió ella con un tono no muy alegre

Que pasa ash, ya no te alegra que te llame?- le respondió el chico al notar su tono no muy alegre

No es eso, es que me quede pensando en la pelea que tuvimos la ultima vez- le respondió ella

Mira ash yo se que te dije todo muy alterado, pero es la verdad, tu pasas mucho tiempo con Lucas, y hasta pasas mas tiempo con el que conmigo, tu novio- le respondió el chico

Mira Jared, tu ni nadie me va a controlar la vida, con quien salgo o no, que amigos elijo, es mi vida, y no me la voy a dejar manejar por nadie, entendistes- le respondió la chica alterada nuevamente

Ashley, yo no te quiero controlar la vida, sino es que pases mas tiempo conmigo que soy tu novio que con tu amigo Lucas, que parece mas novio tuyo que yo- le respondió gritando desde el otro lado del teléfono

Jared, sino paso mas tiempo contigo es porque ya no aguanto tus regaños y que me estés controlando todo el tiempo-le respondio la rubia ya con lagrimas en los ojos

Que, estas llorando?, el que debería estar llorando soy yo- le responde a los gritos

Ya no quiero hablar mas contigo, esto se acabo- dijo la chica colgando el teléfono, hundida en un mar de lagrimas

Habían pasado un largo rato desde que Lucas le dijo que se iba al cuarto, cuando ella decidió ir hasta el, su único amigo que la entendía y que la ayudaría a recuperarse de este mal trance que sufrió; golpeo su puerta

Quien es?- pregunto el rubio del otro lado

Ashley, puedo pasar Luc- respondió la chica llorando

Ash, que te paso- respondió el chico con una expresión de confusión en su rostro

Jared y yo acabamos de cortar- dijo ella abalanzándose hacia el rubio abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas

Shh, cálmate Ash, yo estoy aquí- le respondió el chico conteniéndola

Ella se separo de el, y le dijo:

Ya no pude soportar que Jared me tratara mal y me controlara mi vida- le dijo ella mirándolo a sus claros ojos

El cerró su puerta, y le dijo:

Ven aquí- hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la silla

Parece que hoy es el día de las separaciones, rompí con Emily- dijo el

Que?, no lo puedo creer Lucas, Por que?- le pregunto la chica asombrada por lo que acaba de oír

Porque estoy enamorado de otra persona, que aun no lo sabe o eso creo- dijo el rubio triste

Luc, no te pongas triste- le dijo la chica. Me deja sorprendida lo que dices, tu y Emily parecían llevarse bien

Tu lo dijistes, nos llevábamos bien, pero nunca sentimos amor el uno por el otro- le responde el chico mirándola a los ojos

Eso pensé que pasaba entre Jared y yo, pero cuando comencé sus malas actitudes, empecé a perder el amor hacia, o eso pensé, hasta que me di cuenta de que amaba a otra persona

Lucas, la miro con sus ojos iluminados y ella hizo lo mismo soliéndole, esa sonrisa que el tanto amaba, y no sabia si confesar su amor hacia ella, pero a la vez tenia temor de arruinar su amistad de varios años y que tanto valoraba

Se fueron acercando, poco a poco, sus caras se aproximaron bastante, cara a cara que ambos podían leer la mirada del otro, cuando Lucas agarro suavemente su cara, le planto un beso suave y que decía todo lo que no podía decirle en palabras, luego de unos segundos, ella se separo lentamente y el le dijo:

Ash, tu eres esa persona que desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore

Ashley se habia quedado paralizada, cuando se preguntaba en sus pensamientos por que no pudo ver a su compañero, su amigo, la persona que mas apreciaba, la amaba mas a que a nada en el mundo

Perdona, me tengo que ir- dijo ella pegando un salto y saliendo corriendo de la habitación de el

Que hice?- se pregunto el rubio. Arruine todo, la perdí, la perdí como amiga, como todo- dijo Lucas triste tirándose en su cama. No puedo creer que con ese beso, le dije todo lo que sentía por ella, no quiero perderla nunca, antes me moriría- dijo

Por otro lado Ashley, corriendo, llego a su habitación confundida por la accion que habia realizado, por el impulso que tuvo, de besarlo; toco con su mano sus labios, aquellos que habian tocado a ese chico, su mejor amigo, acaso se sentia perdida con todo lo que habia pasado con Jared que beso a Lucas, por que, por que un nuevo sentimiento le invadía el cuerpo, el estuvo siempre allí, para todo, solo que ella no lo habia notado, habia estado ocupada con Jared que no se habia dado cuenta de que Lucas siempre la amo, desde su primera audición, desde aquel día que marco el destino que ella se encontrara con el chico que amaria por toda su vida.


	3. The Love Of My Life

A Beatiful Love(Parte 3)

A Beatiful Love(Parte 3)

Luego de ese beso que los dos ansiaban darse, Ashley corrio a su dormitorio pensando en él, el chico de sus sueños, el que habia estado siempre a su lado, el que la conocia mejor que nadie, ella sabia que lo amaba desde un principio pero no se habia dado cuenta, el era su mejor amigo, lo consideraba como el hermano que nunca tuvo, pero los sentimientos que sentia hacia el era mas que de hermano o amigo, era de amor que se tiene un hombre y una mujer, el que el uno daria su vida por el otro para estar juntos, ella sumergida en sus pensamientos penso que ese beso no fue a la fuerza, los dos lo deseaban, fue asi como ella se levanto y iria a aclarar las cosas con Lucas, rendiada ante su amor por Lucas.

Por otro lado Lucas, en su dormitorio fue a ducharse mientras aclaraba aquel impulso que sintio de besarla, a ella, su amor de toda la vida, con quien queria pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, pero el dudo:

¿La bese yo solo, o ella tambien me devolvió el beso?- dijo el en sus pensamientos; si ella no queria besarlo se hubiera resistido, pero el no habia sentido que no le queria devolver el beso

¿Ella sentirá lo mismo por mi?- se pregunto otra vez.

Luego de terminar de ducharse, se vistio con una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, y penso en ir a caminar un poco.

Ashley por otra parte fue caminando hacia la habitación de el, toco la puerta y no contestaba.

¿Se habra ido? ¿Dónde estara?- se pregutaba ella al ver que no estaba en su dormitorio

No tendria que haber actuado asi, si lo ofendi y …- se reprochaba ella en sus pensamientos

Camino hasta la recepcion del hotel y le pregunto al conserje:

Señor, una pregunta, ¿Usted no vio a Lucas Grabeel?- dijo ella un poco ansiosa

Perdon señorita, pero ¿Quién?- le respondio el conserje

Un chico rubio de ojos claros, no sabe si salio?- le pregunto de nuevo

Ahh, si, lo he visto salir afuera, seguro que fue caminando porque no tomo ningun taxi- le respondio este

Ahh… Muchas Gracias- le respondio Ashley por ultimo

De nada señorita- le dijo amablemente el conserje

Ahora tendria que salir y encontrarlo a el, estaba tan ansiosa por declararle todo lo que sentia, por haber huido en vez de besarlo.

Camino unas dos cuadras cuando empezaban a caer algunas gotas, se encontraba muy cerca de la torre mas famosa de toda Francia, cuando lo vio, alli sentado en una banca pensativo, si importarle que habia alrededor, tan solo, tan hermoso, pensaba Ashley.

Ella le iria a aclarar su amor ahora mismo.

Lucas sumergido en sus pensamientos, en aquel beso, en todos los momentos que habia pasado juntos a Ashley, la mujer de sus sueños.

Las gotas que ahora caian en mayor cantidad mojaron su camisa, su pelo, pero oyo una voz que deseaba oir ,que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Lucas!!- grito Ashley desde muchos metros de distancia, corriendo hacia el

Ashley?- penso Lucas al verla correr hacia el, empapada de lluvia igual que el

Ambos se encontraron y se miraron el uno al otro

Lucas, perdoname, me he dado cuenta que te amo que a nada en este mundo y quiero pasar el resto de la vida a tu lado- dijo ella mirandolo a los ojos pese a la lluvia que caia torrencialmente

Ashley, no tengo nada que perdonarte, porque sos la persona que mas amo en este mundo y en los otro mundos tambien- dijo el, causando una dulce risa en ella

Ayy, Lucas, no podes ser mas perfecto, porque no me di cuenta antes de lo mucho que te amo- dijo ella con un brillo en sus ojos abrazando su cuello

Yo te voy a amar toda la vida, tu eres mi vida, la razon por la que vivo- dijo el mirandola con tanta ternura.

La abrazo por la cintura, y la beso; ese beso significaba lo mucho que se amaban y se amarían por el resto de sus vidas, dos enamorados bajo la lluvia en la hermosa ciudad donde la tradición se hizo verdadera para ellos, la ciudad de las personas que se quieren, o ese sentimiento mas hermoso del universo llamado amor.


End file.
